


O pacote dos pacotes

by mibshiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mibshiny/pseuds/mibshiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek chega em casa para ver uma caixa misteriosa em sua porta. O que será que tem dentro dela?</p>
            </blockquote>





	O pacote dos pacotes

**Author's Note:**

> Super curtinha, só para testar umas coisinhas.

Chegar à porta de casa e perceber um pacote grande no chão, não era bem o que Derek esperava encontrar. Não que ele estivesse esperando algo, até mesmo porque – pelo que sua memória não lhe enganava – não havia nenhuma data comemorativa hoje. Ou amanhã...ou em pelo menos 3 meses. É...então era algo muito estranho.  
Após cheirar de longe o pacote para ver se tinha rastros de bomba, veneno ou algo do tipo – nunca se sabe, com os caçadores morando por perto -, Derek se abaixou e pegou sua carga, a depositando em cima da mesa.  
Depois de pelo menos cinco minutos se questionando se valia a pena abrir ou não essa caixa, ele decidiu que sim. Melhor ele correr o risco de abrir, que Stiles. Mesmo que não houvesse quaisquer sinais de algo ruim dentro dessa caixa, ele não colocaria a vida do marido em xeque.  
Retirando o papel branco que empacotava toda a caixa e a abrindo com todo o cuidado, ele percebeu que havia outra caixa dentro. Dessa vez embalada em papel do “Ursinhos carinhosos? Mas que coisa. E uma caixa dentro de outra? Quem quer que deixou essa coisa na porta, tem pouca criatividade”, bufou, jogando os restos da primeira caixa no chão. Depois Stiles limparia, já que a sala estava uma bagunça feita por ele mesmo.  
“Ok, não queria admitir, mas agora essa caixa pegou minha curiosidade”. Rasgando o papel dos ursinhos carinhosos, ele abriu a segunda caixa, que tinha, SURPRESA, outra caixa dentro. Olhando para a caixa de dentro, ele soltou uma pequena risada, ao perceber o papel em que estava embrulhada. “Isso já tá ficando ridículo, apesar da previsibilidade. Uma caixa dentro de outra, dentro de outra, dentro de outra....até que ficar puto, abrir a última caixa e não achar nada dentro. Ou melhor, mais ridículo é eu falar sozinho comigo mesmo. Pft”.  
Tirando o pacote menor e colocando novamente na mesa, ele rasgou o papel de “Pequenos pênis em formato de gente” e abriu para encontrar outra caixa, com um papel mais ridículo que os demais. Depois de abrir 8 caixas, cada uma com um papel mais estranho e engraçada que a outra, ele chegou a uma caixa pequeníssima, que ele supunha ser a última.  
Essa se encontrava embrulhada em um papel bonito, de anjos embrulhados em pequenos cobertores e dormindo. O humor do resto das caixas não se refletia nessa última, que era muito mais fofa e terna.  
Abrindo a caixa dos anjos, Derek encontrou aqueles isopores pequenos, que Stiles insistia em dizer que eram Cheetos artificiais – as ideias que o marido tinha eram, no mínimo, divertidas e no máximo proeminentes de uma mente não lá muito certa -. Depois de retirar o excesso de isopor, ele percebeu que tinha um envelope pequeno dentro.  
Abrindo o envelope, a mensagem ali escrita trouxe lágrimas e riso para o estoico lobisomem:  
Derek, o juiz aceitou a adoção. Nossos filhos finalmente virão para casa, como tanto sonhamos. Nossa família finalmente está completa. Eu te amo e já os amo, como se eles estivessem conosco por toda nossa vida. Stiles  
ps: arrume a bagunça na sala antes de chegarmos. :D


End file.
